A computing device may operate in a high-performance mode (e.g., operate in a turbo boost mode), which may consume relatively high amount of power. Usually, if a battery of the device is not fully capable of supplying power during the high-performance mode, power from an external power supply (e.g., received via a wall adapter) may be used as a primary power source, with the battery power as the supplementary power source. In absence of such external power supply, the device may not be able to operate in the high-performance mode.